baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ten Nights at Baldi's
Ten Nights at Baldi's is a FNAF Fangame with Baldi's Basics Characters. PLOT: TBA CHARACTERS: Baldi: Becomes active on Night 3. Slowly makes his way to the right door. He makes the familiar ruler smack sound when he moves. When he's at the door, close it. He is the one to attack you when the power goes out. Playtime: Becomes active on Night 1. Makes her way down the left hall. Close the door when she's at it or the door lights will be disabled for 10 seconds. Can be seen with the door lights. Principal of The Thing: Becomes active on Night 1. Like Baldi, makes his way to the right door, but makes no sound. When he gets in, he disables the cameras for 15 seconds. Can be seen with the door lights. It's a Bully: Becomes active on Night 2. Makes his way down the left hall, like Playtime. When he gets in however, he waits until the camera is up (down if it is up). Once that happens, he will take 5% of the power. Gotta Sweep and Gotta Mop: Both Become active on Night 4. Gotta Sweep goes down the left hall and Gotta Mop goes down the right hall and can be seen with the door lights. When one of them get in, they will take 1% power a second until you click on the one that got in. 1st Prize: Becomes active on Night 3. Moves down the left hall. When he comes in, he will give you 10% power but keep the camera from working for 3 seconds. Arts and Crafters: Becomes active on Night 7. In the Gaming Room (Cam 10), he will be playing Five Nights at Freddy's and will try to keep Freddy out. Help him by pressing the "close door" buttons on the cameras. However, if Freddy gets in, A&C will lose and will come to make you lose. Once he loses, nothing will calm him down and it will mean a Game Over. However, watching A&C slows him down. Filename2: Becomes active on Night 9. There's a TV at the Left hall corner. When that TV has Filename2 instead of Baldi, the camera will be forced down and Filename2 will appear. Put the camera back up or the game will close. Tanneog: Becomes active at Night 1. He slowly moves down the right hall. When he gets in, give him a food related item and he will help you by giving you full power. Golden Baldi: Only appears on Ultimate Night. When the TV has Golden Baldi instead of Baldi, DO NOT put the camera down for 10 seconds. If you put the camera down during the 10 seconds, the game will crash. A timer will also appear to remind you. Golden Baldi can not be summoned if someone is in the left hall corner. Ethan (Suggested by EthanCraft513 in the blog post): Becomes Active on Night 2. Makes his way through the left hall. When he gets in, he will get behind you and will jumpscare you after 2 minutes. Can be seen with the door lights 50% of the time. Placeface: He appears on Ultimate Night, but he does nothing. TestDithered: Appears on Cameras starting from Night 10, watching him too much ends the game. He appears near the TV more often. Creeper: Will be on Cam 10 (Game Room) and will have a timer. When the timer runs out, he will run to the office. Watch him to keep him from coming. When he comes, close the door and he will explode, draining power but vanishing from the night entirely. First appears on Night 9. Lancer: At Cam 3 (Cafeteria), Lancer will be there, if you don't watch him enough, he'll make his way to the office. The Doors will not work. First appears on Night 8. Jeremy: If you hear his laugh, find him on one of the following cameras: 1 (Classroom), 2A (West Hall), 2B (West Corner), 4A (East Hall), 4B (East Corner). Once you are at the camera he is at, click on him to give him a controlled shock, sending him away. Fail to do so and he will block the doors and lights for 10 seconds. He becomes active at Night 10. NIGHTS: Night 1: A simple night to learn the basics. Playtime and The Principal will be the only threats on this night. Night 2: Ethan and It's a Bully now appear. Still easy. Night 3: Baldi and 1st Prize become active on this night. Slightly easy. Night 4: The Janitor Duo become active tonight. Normal Difficulty. Night 5: No new Characters become active on this night, but everyone gets tougher. Night 6: Same as Night 5, but the characters are slightly tougher. Night 7: A&C becomes active tonight. Slightly Hard. Night 8: Same as Night 7, but tougher. Night 9: Filename2 and Creeper become active tonight. This night is hard. Night 10: Two words. SUPER HARD! Everyone is tough and Tanneog won't appear anymore. TestDithered appears too. Custom Night: You get to select everyone's AI! Ultimate Night: The Hardest of the 12 Nights. Golden Baldi is now here. SHOP: Here, you can buy things from Mangle. The items are below. BSODA: When used, pushes everyone but Tanneog back to the start, Can give to Tanneog, 3 Coins Flex Tape: Tapes Baldi in place for 5 seconds, 10 Coins RSODA: When used, pushes everyone but Tanneog back to the previous state, 2 Coins, Can be given to Tanneog Delete Button: When Used, Deletes Baldi until 5 AM, can't be used at 5 AM, 10 Coins Energy Flavored Zesty Bar: Refills Power by 25% when used, Can be given to Tanneog, 5 Coins Sword: Keeps Creeper away for the entire Night. If you get Jumpscared, you lose it, 15 Coins New ones coming soon. QUOTES: Baldi: "(Screech)" - Jumpscaring you "Oh no!" - Taped or deleted. Playtime: "Let's Play!" - When found with door lights "(Repeated Laugh)" - No door lights Principal: "No Cameras in the halls" - When found with door lights "15 seconds without cameras." - No cameras Gotta Sweep: "GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!" - Taking Power It's a Bully: "I'll Take some of that power. It's mine NOWwwwww." - Taking Power 1st Prize: "Here, have some power." - Giving Power and Taking the cams Arts and Crafters: "WHOOOOOOSH!" - getting jumpscared or jumpscaring you "If I get Jumpscared, YOU get jumpscared." Rare game over quote, referencing Toy Freddy Filename2: "Wow, you found me! Now use the cams or else." - Cams forced down "Please try again. I'm not going to tell you to destroy the game" - Before closing the game. Ethan: "HAHAHAHAHA" - Behind you for 1 minute "YAAAAAAAHDHSHAHSBDSUSBEHEUSNSISKSKSHSNS" - Jumpscaring you Golden Baldi: "OH HI. WELCOME TO MY SCHOOLHOUSEEEEEEEEEE." - When Spotted on TV "YOU NEED TO COLLECT 2 NOTEBOOKS IN ORDER TO USE THESE DOORSSSSSSSSS" - Crashing the game TestDithered: "CAN THE PARROT SOUND LIKE ME!" - Jumpscaring you Creeper: "HISSSS" - Dashing at you "(KABOOM)" - Exploding or Jumpscaring you BOSSES: Dark Creeper: Wanders around randomly, spawning Mobs, here's what he can spawn: Zombie: Walks to the doors. Basic goes left, Zombie Villager goes right. Close the door on them to defeat them Skeleton: Walks around randomly, disabling cameras. Stray takes a path toward you, freezing you once it gets in. Creeper: Dashes at the door, explodes when it gets in. Spider and Cave Spider: The two spiders get spawned together and will climb on the ceiling to get you. Spider goes left, Cave Spider goes right. Cave Spider can not end the game, but stuns you. Cave Spider is faster than Spider. After 3AM, Dark Creeper starts to attack with the mobs, and can spawn 3 new ones. Wither Skeleton: When it gets in, it stuns you until 6AM, making you an easy target. Enderman: Teleports around like Bonnie, attempting to get in, gets faster when looked at. Can't teleport in when both doors are closed. Herobrine: The rarest of them all, when spawned, he spawns all the mobs, then disappears. Only has a 1 in 99 chance of spawning. The Math Mixer: Acts like all characters combined. Last to 12PM to win TRIVIA: *A&C behaves like Ultimate Custom Night's Toy Freddy *This game was going the be on the Wii and Wii U, but the Wii Shop was discontinued, so TNAB on the Wii and Wii U never came. Category:Games Category:Gavrilis Gaming Approved Pages Category:Games inspired by FNaF Category:Mangle's Pages Category:Fazmade qaulity unapproved